During a production change between two different print jobs on a web-fed printing press, complex refitting work or setting-up work has to be carried out on the printing press. For this purpose, according to the prior art, it is always necessary for at least one person, e.g., a printer operator, to intervene manually. In some circumstances, the result is long down times for the printing press between two consecutive print jobs. Furthermore, according to the prior art, the manual intervention by at least one printing operator required for the production change would result in inconsistency in the machine setting, because there are no results which are independent of the operator, and there is therefore no reproducible production change.